DoubleOVampire
by no.name.neccessary
Summary: Vampires. Lithe, deadly, silent. The perfect spy, right? Bella doesn't think so. Then when Edward is revealed as a spy, the tables are turned, and Bella must embark on a life-saving mission of her own.
1. What is this?

**Disclaimer : I Own Naught!!**

**Double-O-Vampire**

**BPOV**

**Edward decided that today would be a good time to take me back to Seattle for a so-called "romantic getaway". The city's crime rate had plummeted, so Charlie gladly agreed to an outing, since I had been bugging him for **_**months**_**. The police had taken to blaming various mobs and gangs for the crime wave, but we know the real reason, don't we ;).**

**Finally! I never thought I'd welcome the smell of car exhaust, or even the throngs of tourists in I Heart ****Seattle attire.**

**As we pulled in to the parking slot, Edward suddenly snapped around. I mean **_**snapped**_** ! If he would have been human, he'd be paralyzed.**

**"Don't move," he said, insistence burning deep within those golden eyes.**

**"Edwa.."**

**"Stop, shhhh," he whispered.**

**He was out of the car before the click of the door handle being pulled reached my ears.**

**It wasn't long before I was hyperventilating. Even something without superhuman hearing probably could have heard me from home.**

**So, I decided to follow Edward through the lot.**

**Amazingly, he was too preoccupied to realize that I was darting from car to car behind him.**

**He kept walking in a straight line, and then turned a corner around a warehouse building.**

**I followed, and stopped dead as I rounded the corner.**

**He wasn't there!**

**I listened very carefully, trying to control the fluttery feeling in my stomach, and the rapid acceleration of my breathing.**

**I heard voices, struggling with the English words they labored to produce through the thick fog of their accents.**

**And then, suddenly, an Edwardian reply, as welcome as, well, he was.**

**"I don't think that they have any inkling that we know about them as of now," he said.**

**I looked around, trying to convince myself that the voice was not his, that he was waiting for me at the car right now, or even better looking for me.**

**It didn't work.**

**I looked through the small glass pane, greened by the elements, set in the door. I saw only darkness.**

**I twisted the rusty knob, and stepped into the darkness, into Mobland.**

**EPOV**

**Bella was following me.**

**I could smell her from a mile off, but I hoped that she had the sense and trusted me enough to stay away.**

**I really planned to tell her as soon as we arrived; knowing she would have never agreed to come if I'd told her before we left. But they had their own lookouts, perched on the light pole above the car.**

**Stupid! I should have known, and my reaction before leaving probably didn't help to quell her curiosity.**

**Now I had no way to warn her, no way to protect her from this knowledge.**

**She walked in.**

"**Edward," she said, "what…who are these people?"**

**She was undoubtedly referring to the roguish bunch behind me. The brutes wielding various stolen automatic weapons, and perched on crates laden with various illegal goods.**

"**Who is she?" Boris Kreilienkue, the Seattle Russian mafia boss inquired in his thick, old-world accent.**

"**Bella, honey, I asked you to wait for me in the car!" I said, restraining my anger.**

__

_**Damn her curiosity!**_

"**I was scared," she said, "I wanted to be sure you were okay."**

**Her voice quavered, and rose in pitch.**

"**I believe I could handle myself in the event of trouble!" I replied, vehement.**

**I tried to communicate the need for secrecy, tried to force her to understand.**

**It worked, I could see on her face, she wouldn't divulge my secret, our secret.**

"**WHO.IS.SHE!" Boris shouted, startling poor Bells. He was not used to being ignored.**

**Once the dazed look had left her eyes, it was instantly replaced by one of fear. Fear of the high powered weapons now trained on her, and the laser dots flying around her chest like so many malicious fire-flies.**

**"Bella," I said, breaking her concentration, "do not scream."**

**I remembered how very vocal she could be.**

**"If I must ask you again Mr. Cullen, my annoyance will override my need for you!" Boris yelled again.**

**"She is my girlfriend, and acted as my cover to come here today after my last incident with Carlisle." I replied, my voice dripping with feigned respect.**

**"Well, in that case, GET HER OUT NOW!" Again, he screamed. He must have been ignored frequently as a child. Oh well, I could sort through his head later.**

**I had no choice but to watch as Bella…MY Bella…was **_**manhandled**_** (I may have put on a visible grimace) out the door.**


	2. Truth Revealed

**Okay, let's take a small time-out for a little explanation.**

**I am/was/am a spy. Very simple concept, much more difficult in practice. I have spied for the Russian mafia since the Cold War, which the Russian mafia funded, began. You see, contrary to popular belief, the Russian's plan was not to annihilate the U.S. The submarines and missiles were a guise to cover the true motive. The plan was to infiltrate the U.S. economy. For the most part, from the 1940's to the 1980's, through various guises and firms the Russian government owned the majority stock of every major U.S. market traded company.**

**My job was not the cloak and dagger life of the traditional spy. I was to infiltrate companies, under alias, and sabotage them. This would cause their stock prices to drop, allowing the Russians to get more bang for their buck, or more accurately, ruble.**

**Pretty simple right?**

**Then it got complicated.**

**Kip Letterman, a major shareholder in Unicorp, a multi-billion dollar company, scared for his company, started investigating me. He saw that there was a connection between company buyouts and me being hired. So, when he refused to hire me on as an intern to the accounting manager, he got in the way.**

**You did not stand in the way of the voracious, desperate, cornered thing that was the Russian mafia.**

**I was, as you may have guessed, instructed to kill him. My Russian cohorts did not and do not have any knowledge of my "special abilities". So I followed him to the poorly lit parking garage where he met the man he had investigating me every week, and took care of business. The investigator found him a few minutes later.**

**Despite what it may seem, I was and should not be regarded as evil. Carlisle and the rest were on my side. The side I was on was the side which would win, and at the time that was the Russian side.**

**When the Russians unofficially lost the war, the mafia no longer had the funds to sustain their takeover of the U.S. stock market, and eventually tried a last ditch effort by relinquishing all the shares at once. This is what **_**really**_** caused the stock market crash in 1987. **

**As for the comment to Boris about Carlisle…well…**

**I was working on this mission in New York when I found out about Carlisle and decided to seek him out. When I told him what my current employment record was, he was beside himself. He demanded that I give it up, and I obliged. However, it was not long before I lapsed into my old habits.**

**My old associates needed me again before long, and I was bored, so I set up a meeting.**

**Alice decided to tattle, "for my own good", she rationalized. Carlisle came very close to ending my existence then and there. He said I was jeopardizing myself and my new family. He was raging, telling me what would happen if I were surrounded by police, how would I get out of that? If I were incarcerated, how long would I last before I did something reckless? Or worse, how long would it take for me to give in to my thirst in prison? We would be exposed, not just me, but the entire species. Carlisle, Esme, everyone would be in danger from the Volturi. By that time, I didn't even want to think of what my own fate would be.**

**But, back to reality.**


	3. Telling Alice

**BPOV**

**Wow, I couldn't think.**

**Not like "Edward-is-looking-at-me-with-his-perfect-jawline-omg" can't think, but "omg-goons-with-guns" can't think.**

**The thought that Edward would be involved with something so…ILLEGAL, sucked the logic and reason from my short-circuited mind.**

**Then again, he did speed constantly.**

**I waited, patiently, too dazed and ragged to care, for now.**

"**Bells," he said, suddenly behind me, "let's get back in the car, and I'll explain everything.**

"**No," I said, "I don't care."**

"**Alright," he replied, unconvinced, "I'll bring you home."**

**From then on, I was only aware of the rhythmic sound of his footfalls, lulling me ever deeper into sleep.**

**The next thing I heard was Charlie's voice, telling Edward goodbye. I was exchanged from the cradle of Edward's cold, solid chest, and into Charlie's flabby (I will have to talk to him about that) albeit warm, cocoonish hug.**

**I slept fitfully, struggling to comprehend what I'd seen and heard. I decided that for tonight, I would leave him alone, but tomorrow, he would tell me everything.**

**EPOV**

"**Ouch," she said again.**

**She'd been trying to slap and punch my arm repetitively. I assumed it was in annoyance, or anger, or both.**

"**You **_**killed**_** him!"**

"**You don't understand Bells, it wasn't wrong" I replied again, staying as calm as I had been for the past hour.**

"**You **_**killed**_** a **_**human being**_**. It **_**is**_** wrong!" she shrieked.**

"**You didn't have any objections when I wanted to kill those rapists in the city, or James, or Victoria for that matter."**

"**That's different," she whimpered.**

**I had struck a nerve, somewhere in the region of the moral-dilemma section of the brain.**

"**Listen, I did precisely what was necessary to survive, and believe it or not, I do still need money every once in a while."**

"**So," she started, suddenly suspicious to the point of peeking at me through narrowed eyes," you were meeting with them to make money. You were going to…to…**_**kill**_** someone!"**

**Her eyes were no longer slits, but huge circles.**

"**No, no no no," I sighed, "I was just providing them with some information they needed."**

"**The whole 'I don't think that they have any inkling that we know about them as of now' comment?" she asked.**

"**Well…that's complicated," I began, "the they I was referring to is a group of illegal weapons and drug smugglers who have taken root in Alaska."**

"**How does that connect to you?" she asked, incredulous.**

"**Boris wants me to 'talk' to these people, to see if they will negotiate trade boundaries."**

"**Oh, that isn't **_**that**_ **illegal!" she replied, beaming at me with that dazzling smile.**

"**There's only a teeny-tiny problem Bells."**

**Oops, shouldn't have called her Bells; she knows something's wrong when I call her Bells.**

"**Like what?" she asked, eyes narrowing.**

"**Well, these smugglers aren't human, they're a coven of vampires. The drugs they smuggle are designed to transfer the poison contained in our bite to those who ingest them. They want to overthrow the Volturi with a tweaked out newling army."**

"**Whoa," she gasped, "that's…that's…whoa."**

"**So, I arranged to meet with them tomorrow, and I'll need to be away for a few days to tail them around and see just exactly what their big distribution plan is."**

"**Ahhhh, so I have to play 'little miss hostage' to your Stalinist paranoid thought process again, right?" she sighed.**

"**You've got it," I said.**

**She was suddenly pulling me closer. She kissed me. Not the usual passion filled "I want more" kiss, but a frightened kiss. She tried to hide it, but I could read her emotions through the struggle. **

"**Don't be sad, I'll be back soon enough." I whispered through her hair, trying to be convincing.**

"**I'm just remembering what vampires who get ticked can do to each other." she replied.**

"**I promise you I'll be alright, but for now, sleep."**

"**Will you stay the night?" she asked, no longer hiding the apprehension.**

"**Until dawn, yes. After that I have to go." **

"**mmm," she snuggled closer to me, occasionally letting out a contented sigh.**

**We stayed that way until around 7:00 a.m., and then I left her alone, and ran to the car.**

**BPOV**

"**Breakfast time," Alice whispered to me while shaking my shoulder.**

"**I hadn't expected a wake-up call," I said, yawning and stretching.**

"**Well, you got one," she said, "what do you want?"**

"**I'll get it." I insisted.**

"**Nonsense, the least I could do is fix you breakfast in my own house." She said coyly.**

"**What!" I exclaimed, looking around. I was in Edward's room. I was on **_**the **_**bed, in their house!**

"**So, what do you want?" she asked again, suppressing a smile.**

"**How did you get me here, what about…?"**

"**Charlie? He knows you're here. Apparently, you left a note on the table. You know Bella, for 'knowing us' you really should have learned to expect the unexpected."**

"**Good point." I replied.**

**So we proceeded down the grandiose stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen I expected to be empty, but which was filled wall to wall, and every surface, with breakfast delicacies.**

"**Wow, someone's been busy." I gasped.**

"**Well, I **_**do**_** have a lot of time on my hands."**

**I would never get over Alice's sense of humor.**

**So we progressed, with the addition of the occasional giggle through breakfast. Alice eyeing me with what I could only guess was a vampire's envious stare.**

"**So..," I began carefully, "when is Edward going to come back?"**

"**I knew you'd ask. He said to tell you that he'll be back as soon as he was done feeding."**

**Feeding, what a convenient excuse. I could never pull off something like that. All the more reason for me to be a vampire. I could imagine the look on Charlie's face if I walked in, he asked where I was, and I said "Feeding, why?"**

"**So, I thought that we could go shopping in Seattle today," Alice said, "but what do you think?"**

"**That's fine," I said, already formulating my plan.**

"**Great, get dressed. I'll see you in 10, okay?" she exclaimed jubilantly.**

"**See you in 10!" I may have laid on the feigned joy a little thick.**

**The City**

"**Alice," I hesitated, "I need to tell you something."**

**I was scared, worried, and hadn't slept the night before. I needed her to tell me what Edward's future was like.**

"**What honey?" she asked, no doubt surprised by the tone of my voice.**

"**It's about Edward," it was spilling out faster than I had planned, "He's….a spy. He's on some mission now, and I need you to check on his future, okay, please?"**

**"That little sneak!!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe the **_**nerve**_**!"**

**I cringed away, just a little, but enough so that she noticed.**

**"Sorry," she said, "I'm just shocked. How didn't I see this?"**

**She was obviously annoyed and shocked, but I pressed her for information. I needed to know.**

**"So…what's it like?" I asked.**

**The familiar quiet, serene look came over her.**

**She mumbled to herself.**

**"Dammit," she said, "why would he do something so…stupid?"**

**"What…what," I asked, to no avail.**

**"Alice, come on, tell me. I have to know!" I said.**

**"Alright, I promise I'll tell you. But first, I'm bringing you home. You've got some packing to do."**


End file.
